


Mallo's Gift

by SaintSayaka



Category: Pushmo
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, and i succeeded, i challenged myself to write a fanfiction for a series that nobody has probably ever written for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Blox's death leaves Mallo the only one to pick up where his legacy ended. Is he up to the task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mallo's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> In between my hard resets of Fire Emblem: Fates is Pushmo. Whenever I'm frustrated but can't seem to put down my 3DS, Pushmo is the game I immediately open up. What better way to leave my thanks for it than to kill off one of its helpless characters?

They had all gathered at Pushmo Park. For once, the place was quiet, almost serene. Little ones did not run wildly across the empty Pushmo. The wind blew down to a whisper. Dandelions shed their seeds softly, free from being grabbed by the prying hands of curious children and wish-seekers alike. 

Of course, Papa Blox’s body was not here. It was laid to rest a few days ago at Pushmo cemetery. That was not why the crowd had gathered.

Mallo coughed and said something in a tongue only familiar to his kind. He was in better shape than he was at the service, but it was evident that he was still trying to hold himself together. He had donned a black mawashi for the occasion, but nobody was paying attention to his outfit. Behind him stood something shrouded by a large, velvet cape. Children, still wise enough to mind their manners, couldn’t help but steal peeks under its bottom, only to find that it was too dark to see anything.

Their interests would be quenched soon enough. With a great tug, Mallo toppled the sheet, revealing what was underneath. The crowd gasped. Children couldn’t hold their tongues anymore. Without permission from parents or peer alike, they ran toward the structure, immediately pulling and pushing whatever block was in sight.

It was a giant Pushmo of Papa Blox, the size of which was incomparable to anything that their species had ever seen. Parents whispered, keeping a careful eye on their children as they did so. Had this been what Mallo had thrown his energy into upon hearing the news about Papa? If any of them had doubts about the young lad taking over Pushmo Studio, they were immediately crushed by the sheer craftsmanship of the dedication facing them.

Mallo smiled, on standby least a child become stuck. It was the first time he had done so in about a week. He had thrown more love, tricks, and shortcuts into that puzzle than just about any before. His hands ached, and he comforted them with a rub. This must have been what Papa felt like, every day. Run ragged, but satisfied.

It wasn’t a half-bad legacy to succeed.


End file.
